Busted
by chezziegirl
Summary: A few different ways 2 section found out about the gorgeous Cpt James and Molly Dawes. Not in anyway part of the Uni story. Total fluff and just a few silly thoughts and totally my mind working overtime because in my reality these guys sooooo got together.
1. Chapter 1

Busted

The ways 2 section found out.

Whenever Molly had been on a bit of free time at the FOB that first tour she'd donned her West Ham shirt.

The second tour she spent mentoring Afghan medics it was a man's shirt, that on her small frame looked huge with the sleeves rolled over many times.

This time, well out here in Kenya, she'd got something totally brand new, a Bath rugby shirt with M James embroidered just above the club emblem.

"you're supposed to support your local team Dawesy" Fingers shouted.

Smiling that cheeky grin she answered "I am!"


	2. Chapter 2

Molly was with 2 section in London. They'd decided to come up to see the field of poppies at the Tower of London and were going to make a day of it.

After the tower they made their way into the West end. As they came out into Piccadilly Circus from the tube Molly thought she'd get Cpt James a present.

"Give me 5 minutes and I'll meet you in the pub, just got to get something."

"Na'h that's, okay Dawesy" Brains said, "We'll all stick together."

"Okay," Molly said "Its just here anyway."

Walking into the Nespresso shop, Molly went straight to the counter. "Two sleeves of Rosabaya please."

"Certainly Madam."

"You're not going all posh on us are you Mols?" Baz joked.

"Very bleedin' funny" Molly quipped back.

The assistant rang up the sale and Molly handed over her credit card.

Completing the sale the assistant passed a bag, receipt and credit card over "Thank you Mrs James."

'Oh ohhh' Molly thought, looked at the guys who were looking a bit shell shocked.

"Busted" she muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

It was only 8pm. The mobile phone ringing drew him out of a light sleep. Molly had got back from tour that afternoon and they'd spent the time since making love after the 3 month abscence and fallen asleep not 20 minutes ago.

"Hello." He huskily said.

"Oh, errrr is Molly there?"

"Hang on," nudging her awake he said "Dawesy, phone!"

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, I didn't look."

Molly took the phone from his hand and looked at the screen. There it said 'Fingers', next to a photo.

"Fingers, what do you want?"

Fingers had recognised the voice and with great amusement said "Something you need to tell us then Molls" and started to laugh. "Say hello to the Boss and we'll catch you laters" and the call was ended.

Molly snuggled back under the duvet, dropping the mobile phone on the floor. Snuggling into his chest, his arm coming around her, she mumbled "They know."


	4. Chapter 4

Waiting at Brize Norton with Sam, Charles James was anxious. He now could understand what it felt like for families to see their loved ones go away, the uncertainty of not knowing when or even how they would return.

Sam was excited and was bouncing about trying to see Molly.

"2 minutes Scamp, they're just off loading."

He'd decided to surprise Molly. To hell with keeping it on the low, as a civilian there were no rules stopping them from being together, but they'd kept it fairly quiet, only their families knowing they were together.

Funny, Charles thought, they'd been married for 4 months and Molly had been away for 3 of them.

As the men and women started to come through the doors Charles spotted Molly. She was laughing at something someone had said. She wasn't expecting anybody to be waiting for her as she had planned to be on the earliest train to Bath.

Charles knelt down next to Sam and whispered in his ear, pointing her out. That was it. The whirlwind was off and racing towards her shouting her name.

At that precise moment two things happened, Charles James spotted which platoon she'd been on tour with – 2 section, and Molly spotted Sam, catching him in a big hug.

Molly looked up and spotted Charles, she had a deer in headlights expression on her face.

Charles just smiled and shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'well, they were going to find out at some point.'

Seeing the little boy, Mansfield asked "This one of your brothers then?"

Sam piped up "No, you're silly, she's Daddy's Dawesy", grabbing Molly's hand and pulling her over to where Charles James stood.

He had the most shit eating grin on his face. Putting his hands on both sides of her face, he drew her in for a deep kiss.

By this point Mansfield had been joined by the other members of 2 section who, upon seeing their old C/O kissing Molly started whooping and cheering.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay in updating.

2 Section decided to surprise Molly and were currently standing et the door of a maisonette in the London borough of Newham, just at the side of West Ham's football ground.

Knocking on the door, they all waited.

Molly's Mum, Belinda answered and Brains asked if Molly was in?

Belinda gave them a strange look. Molly had moved out 3 months ago.

"She's in Bath."

"Tell her to hurry up and get out then and we can all go to the pub." Mansfield said.

"No, she's not in the bath. She's in Bath, she lives there now wiv her fella, Charles."

"Who's Charles?" Baz asked.

"The posh bloke, who got shot." Her Mum answered.

"You mean the Boss!"

"Yeah, she does call him that to wind him up."

Comments of "Way to go Dawesy…" "Tell her we said hi…." And "We'll catch her laters." And the boys left.

Belinda texted Molly.

'Your old section just turned up 'ere. Told 'em you're in Bath. They seem surprised. Love to you both. Laters Mum. Xxx'

Down near the city of Bath, Molly was just about to order dinner in one of her new favourite restaurants when there was a beep from her handbag. She was currently on 24hr standby due to the current climate and threat assessment.

Looking at her phone and then putting it back in her bag she smiled.

"Problem? Do you need to go?"

"No, I'm good. Mum just got a surprise visit."

Charles frowned, "who from?"

"2 section" Molly giggled, "Might have gone and gonna forgot to tell 'em I moved."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Not really caught out, but another way members of 2 section found out.**_

Going into barracks on the Monday morning, after a long weekend, Molly could not hold the shit eating grin in.

"Morning Dawesy" Corporal Kinders said.

"Morning, err 'ave you got one of them next of kin forms about. I just need to change a couple of things in 'me docs."

"Here you go," Kinders said, passing the form over.

Later that morning, Molly left the completed form on Corporal Kinders desk and he picked it up when he returned from lunch.

Walking over to the filing cabinet, to put it away in the appropriate file, he read it through, just to check it over and had a little chuckle.

There it was:

Name: Molly Dawes

Status: Married

Address: 20, Royal Crescent, Bath.

Next of Kin: Charles James

Relationship: Husband

Kinders filed the form in Molly's personnel records thinking 'Well done Boss', but couldn't be happier for the pair of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Molly knew at some point she'd have to tell 2 section about her and the Boss, or Charles as he'd told her in the restaurant. It still made her smile, her reaction to his name. She'd seen it on the divorce papers, she'd read when packing up his kit. Kinders had told her to sanitise it so that Mrs James wouldn't find a stash of porn. All he had in that personal box was a few of his son's toys, photos and those damn solicitor's papers. When she seen the contents of that box, she couldn't have closed it fast enough, as if the contents would burn her. Knowing his name and hearing it were an entirely different matter.

His voice as he'd said it sent shivers down her spine, but she also hadn't been able to hold the smirk back.

The funeral had been a nightmare, they'd all been cut to bits. They were a family and the shock of Smurfs death had hit them all hard.

She'd arranged to meet up with the lads in London, intending to tell them, at a bar. Charles was nearby, only a text away if she needed him.

Walking into the bar, she was met by the sight of 2 section occupying the corner of the pub. The tables in front were laden with full pint glasses and quite a few empties.

Nude Nut spotted her and beckoned her over, nudging Baz from the chair so she could sit down.

Hugs were shared and they all fell into the familiar banter that they always shared, raising their glasses to toast Smurf.

After a few drinks, Molly was wondering how to start the conversation, she didn't want the guys to think any less of her. And after what had happened at the FOB when Smurf had let them all think she was a slag, didn't want a repeat. Her and Smurf had been okay with it. The night they'd spent sitting outside the Captains room, they talked a lot, they'd even arranged to still go to Vegas, as Best Mates. Charles James had known about the trip and was happy that they'd resolved the angst that had been between them.

Molly sat there twisting her hands together, waiting for the right time. There never was going to be one so she said "Guys, I've got something to say, I'm sort of seeing someone…"

"Molls it okay" Kinders interrupted.

"No, its not, you're all gonna hate me."

"Molly, we know." Brains said.

"What?"

"Smurf, he told us at the hospital, when you went off for a drink. Told us you'd tell us when you're ready." Fingers said, pulling her in for a cuddle.

The lads had had an idea that Molly was going to tell them today.

Dangles added "He was happy that you were happy Molly and asked us not to be gits."

"So, you're not pissed off at me?" Molly still asked, unsure.

"Molly, you're happy, that's all we and Smurf would want."

"Thanks guys."

"So, Molls, where's Mr Dawes?" Mansfield said, taking the piss.

"Shut up you ginger tosser." And Molly leaned over and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek, to the catcalls from the rest of the section.

"Better not let the Boss catch you Mansfield, or you'll be on shit duty for life." Baz said.

Molly giggled, the guys had accepted that her and the Boss were together. She knew he was going to get a bit of piss taking from this lot but he could handle it.

She took her phone out and made a quick text.

#Told 'em, there okay with it. Want to join us? X

Within seconds she had a reply.

Bossman: 5 minutes, don't tell them I'm on my way. X

Less than 5 minutes later a familiar and friendly voice said "Which one of you Cockwombles is buying?"

Captain Charles James got the reply from 8 voices in unison "You are."


End file.
